


Throne

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Din Djarin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M, Omega Boba Fett, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: Boba wanted a throne, and Din loves to see him sit in it.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Throne

Din loves his mate, but sometimes Boba forgets he's mated and no longer has to stand on his own. Omegas who stand on their own are often in danger, not Boba. Boba is the meanest Omega you will ever meet. And Din is utterly in love with him.

Though they've mated, Boba hasn't been off his suppressants yet and they haven't shared a heat together. Din didn't want to be a pushy Alpha and make Boba go off them-- but he knew they weren't good for his mate.

Din, the sly bastard that he is, begun to be very,  _ very _ , distracting for Boba. Boba would wake up with the suppressants missing, or he would be too distracted by the Alpha between his legs to take them. It was a good plan, and it was working. Boba had been off his suppressants for a week straight and it was starting to show.

First off, his scent was becoming stronger. It was lovely and Din was happy when they were alone so he could get to smell his mate (and make him scream). Second, almost Boba's entire attitude has shifted. He's become more affectionate, wanting to be scented by his Alpha or wanting to "play" more.

Boba, because he isn't no dumb, knot craving Omega, quickly figured out what Din was up to and let him have it.

"For the past week, you have been a dick."

Din only stares, shrinking down a little bit.

"I have been fine with my suppressants, I'm not an idiot. I don't take them all the time!"

" _ Especially not now _ -"

It was a quick comment that made Boba's pretty eyes twitch. Boba's anger died down some with Din's refusal to see the issue and became more playful.

"You want a heat, don't you?"

Din avoids eye contact, answering the question. Boba shakes his head before walking over and climbing into Din's lap.

" _ Alpha _ , I will go into heat when I know its safe to. You are safe, but this world we live in isn't."

Din nods and nuzzles Boba's throat, leaving the Omega pleased with his Alpha’s affections. Din continues to scent Boba until you couldn’t smell the Omega, only the Alpha. Din knew Boba could take care of himself, but there's always someone bigger, meaner, and stronger out there, waiting to take you down at your weakest. Din sighs, he'll be patient and behave, but he won't stop waking Boba up with a good orgasm.

___

Boba woke up one morning and decided he wanted to be king. He knew there wasn't many places that would let an Omega in control, except one. One that is rule by someone who has it coming.

Bib Fortuna was trembling in place when he saw Boba walk in. He tried to get out of what was owed to him, but the fat bastard wasn't quick enough. He was dead and with a tug of the body, it rolled out of the throne that Boba wanted. Fennec smirks as he places himself on the throne.

"Din is so going to love seeing you sitting there."

Boba swells some. His Alpha would be quite pleased but also angry for him doing something so dangerous. It might turn on the Alpha some, though. Boba knew that.

It takes Din less than a day to arrive on Tatooine. He was on high alert when he finally walked into the throne room, and he was definitely interested in what he saw on the throne. Bobe knew he looked good on the throne, the way he sat was inviting and Din wanted him bad. But he couldn't do shit with the new guards around. But Boba wasn't a complete asshole, he also wanted his Alpha and he wasn't about to let his own guard cock block him.

"Follow me, Mandalorian. I have something for you in the back room."

Fennec rolls her eyes at this, knowing very well what the two were up to. Din was quick to follow Boba, too eager to see his Omega after the week of being apart. Boba had missed his Alpha and was happy to finally have him.

To Din's surprise, Boba had a nest made. A nest. He never nested before when they traveled together on the Slave I. Din wondered for a moment before it hit him.

"When?"

"In a couple of days. Our first heat together."

Boba was smug at Din's eagerness. He was taken back by Din hugging him and lifting him up, their helms touching as Din holds him.

"Helmet on?"

"Helmet off."

They both snicker and take off their helmets so they could properly kiss. Their kiss is slow and they find a rhythm to follow. Din was the first to make a move by removing Boba's pauldrons. Boba smirks into their kiss, "Eager are we?"

"You want to have sex in full gear?" Din teases with a smirk of his own.

Not that Boba  _ hasn _ ' _ t  _ thought about it before, he just wanted to be more close and intimate tonight.

"I want to feel all of you, Alpha."

Din shudders, kissing Boba in a more forcible manner. Boba moans into it as he starts to remove his armor, piece by piece. Din does the same to his own armor, both of them kissing when they can. When they're free of their armor, they rid themselves of their suites. 

"You're gorgeous."

Boba grins and nips at Din's neck, causing the Alpha to bare it more for him.

"You know I am."

Din chuckles through a moan as Boba bites him. Soon Din has Boba pinned on the floor and is grinding into him. Boba is very appreciative of the act and is clawing at Din's exposed back.

"You're good to me, Alpha."

"You're good to me, Omega."

They grin as they lose themselves to ecstasy, kissing and grinding until it was too much for Boba and he came.

___

Fennec was minding her own busy when she heard Boba shout. She then decided to turn the other way and walk out of the building. She  _ so  _ wasn't going to sit there and listen to her friend/boss get railed into the mattress. 

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Omega Boba Fett and I need to fox that


End file.
